1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus, for correcting an image, and to a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Various algorithms have been proposed for use in correcting the highlighting, shadow, contrast and white balance for an image recorded by a digital camera.
However, even when adjustments are made for highlighting, shadow, contrast and white balance, the image quality provided by a digital camera that faithfully reproduces the color of an object is not as satisfactory as is the image quality provided by silver halide photography.
This is true because with silver halide film desired colors are reproduced. That is, so-called memory colors in particular, such as the colors of skin, the sky, and glass, are not always faithfully reproduced, but rather, color tones are shifted and colors are reproduced in accordance with individual preferences. Such color tone shifting is performed for images recorded using silver halide film.